In The Heat Of The Night
by SessInSunglasses
Summary: A heat wave has Inuyasha hot for more than just a swim! His plans lead to a randyvous with Kagome that could result in bliss beyond their wildest dreams. Oneshot.


Yo yo yo! I'm back! I am in the middle of three very different plotlines, and I took a little time out from writing to read a few oneshots, and was inspired to write on of my own. Hopefully you won't find this too cliched, I avoided that whenever possible, even though I can admit there are points when I didn't feel like it. Anyway. Enjoy the lime, citrus, and lemony goodness! And don't worry, I am working hard on my next story, though which one I'll post first, I don't know yet. I plan to post it Christmas day, or before, so you'll all have a nice chapter to read after opening all your wonderful presents. It's my present to you all! Without further ado or rambling, I give you, my faithful readers...

**_In The Heat Of The Night_**

_Women were strange_.

Inuyasha watched intently from his perch on a nearby boulder as Sango and Kagome, followed excitedly by Shippo, frolicked in the sparkling clear waters of the village stream in front of Kaede's. The day was warm, to be sure, and it wasn't like the girls were naked, but the way the monk drooled by his side could have fooled him. He had to laugh at Miroku, though. _That letch never changed_.

He had to admit though, that the monk wasn't the only one enjoying the scenery. He just hid it better. He'd seen Kagome in nothing several times, and he kept each memory safely tucked away in the back of his mind to mull over when he was alone, or bored. Even in cool weather, all he had to do was recall how shapely her _assets _were and he would heat right up, no problem.

Kagome shrieked at Sango as she flung a huge wave at her, soaking her hair and face, leaving the poor girl sputtering, wiping water out of her eyes and hissing, "Oh, that is _**it**_!"

He smiled as she chased Sango through the shallow stream, water flying everywhere in her effort to catch the taijiya, and Sango's in an effort to elude the miko. _What a pair_.

Shippo floated lazily in what Kagome called an "inner-tube", twisting and bumping in the waves the two created. It really looked like fun, but he was in no way prepared for anyone to find out just how excited he really was.

By his side, Miroku was practically giggling with anticipation. "Let's join them, Inuyasha. I believe the cool water will benefit all of us in this stifling heat, don't you agree?" His fingers twitched ostensibly, and his grin was just a bit too wide.

"Feh. I ain't going in there. It ain't _that_ hot." He turned his head so Miroku wouldn't see the sweaty stream that was steadily making its way down his left temple. "Besides, I promised Sango to keep you here. If you get away I'll get blamed, so sit your ass down, and stay there."

Miroku had half-risen in his attempt to inch closer to the girls, but suddenly sat back and crossed his arms, seeming to lose all interest in the action going on in the stream below. His eyes were shut and his face contemplative, the brows furrowed just slightly. Inuyasha groaned inwardly. _Here it comes_.

"If I didn't know any better, Inuyasha, I'd say you were _afraid_ to join the girls."

Inuyasha made a fist and a face to his left, thinking that the monk was too observant for his own damn good. He'd thought he'd been doing an admirable job of hiding his lust from the monk's keen eye.

"Then it's a good thing you _do_ know better. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. My job is to watch you, and I can't do that from out there, can I?" _Chew on **that**, Houshi_.

Miroku chuckled. "I am not some naive boy who is blinded by your smoke-screens, Inuyasha," he smiled, turning to observe the blush Inuyasha could not hide. "In fact, you are as red-blooded a man as I am, my friend, and if you _aren't _having some sort of inner struggle involving Kagome's body and your lust right now, you are _not_ the man I thought you were."

Inuyasha lifted a lip to snarl. _Damn you, Miroku! Who told you so much?  
_

"Feh. So what if I am? At least I can control myself, unlike someone else I know." He looked pointedly at the monk, but he simply grinned. "I can admit that I have a healthy appreciation for the female form, Inuyasha. Don't you? Just _look _at them," he breathed, and Inuyasha gave him a look that clearly stated he was crazy, but he didn't interrupt. "The smooth skin, the slim waists... I can't help myself, I just have to touch them."

Inuyasha snorted, leaning close. "That could be why you're sitting here now, Miroku, and not out there with them. Ever think that maybe your 'wandering hands' are your own downfall?"

Miroku scoffed, brushing the notion aside. "I already knew that. _That_'s not the problem. Getting caught is." He sighed. "If only Sango wasn't so aware of her surroundings all the time, I might get away with a peek or two now and then. You know," he mused, rubbing his chin with his fingers, "I think she does it just to torture me sometimes."

Inuyasha stared at the girls, his head nodding in agreement without his even realising it. He could definitely sympathise there. Any physical contact with Kagome got his blood going, it seemed. At first, when she had freed him from his perch on the Goshimboku, he'd detested her scent, her voice, everything about her, but when she refused to leave him alone (or rather, he refused to leave her; she _did_ have the shards he wanted, after all), and he got to know her better, and her kindness that she bestowed on everyone, even his lowly self, he couldn't help but feel something for her. This feeling had grown in magnitude since his first glimpse of her naked body, the day after she'd freed him, and had continued to grow ever since. Just to have her riding on his back now brought thoughts that were naughty and quite graphic, leaving him irritated and touchy. And the worst part was that she had no idea what she was doing to him, and in her efforts to understand his sudden turns in attitude, he often wound up eating dirt.

He sighed. She just didn't understand that when she made him feel so... well, _excited_, he became embarrassed, and, in his worry that his embarrassment was obvious, he became angry in an attempt to cover it up. And seeing her angry at him only seemed to make him even hotter, now; she was wonderfully breath-taking when she was angry. Her chest would heave, and her skin would flush a charming pink, all down her neck and right under her shirt. Smirking, he wondered just how far that blush went before it stopped.

"You agree?"

Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "What?"

Miroku smirked. "Just what _were _you thinking now, Inuyasha? Your face is quite red." He nudged him with his elbow. "Something along the lines of Kagome without that suit on, I'll wager, you sneaky devil!"

Inuyasha's face turned crimson, and he balled his fists up his sleeves to keep from wringing the monk's neck for coming too close to the truth.

"You see? I'm not alone in my convictions. You wouldn't have such a hard time trying to keep that blush down if you would just admit to yourself how attractive you find her, my friend. You'll save yourself a lot of pain and suffering if you do."

"Whatever, you pervert. They're done. _Now_ you can go in." He shoved Miroku and his waggling eyebrows away irritably as the girls climbed up the boulder toward them, Kagome's towel dragging behind her, Shippo clinging to the end.

"Wow, that felt great! Your turn, guys!" Kagome spread out her towel and sat on it, Sango scootching over to join her when the rock proved to hot on her almost bare bottom. "Kagome's right, Inuyasha. Why don't you go join Miroku?"

Inuyasha abruptly stood and jumped away, replying over his shoulder, "It ain't _that _hot, you sissies."

Kagome wrung out her hair and returned Sango's curious stare. "What's gotten into him?"

Kagome shrugged, turning her attention to removing the water she could feel stuck inside her ear. "Who knows, Sango? Your guess is as good as mine."

Sango shrugged, and dismissed the cantankerous hanyou from her thoughts, but Kagome could not turn off her thoughts so easily. She sighed, and leaned back to let the hot sun dry her slick skin. When she was dry, she'd seek him out. Maybe, if she was lucky, he'd confess his problem to her, even though she already had a sneaking suspicion of what was wrong. She was taking sexual reproduction in science at school, and before she'd left to come back here three weeks ago her teacher had been showing her class videos on the subject, and they had been discussing hormones and urges in great detail. She snickered to herself, embarrassed by her thoughts but amused by them at the same time. But, maybe she was being presumptous. She doubted it, though.

_You aren't alone, Inuyasha_, she thought, a sneaky smile widening her lips. _I have urges too, and they are just as bad, believe you me!_

* * *

Inuyasha landed in a crouched position in the leafy boughs of the Goshimboku, high enough that he couldn't see the ground. If he theorised correctly, if he couldn't see them, no one could see him, either. Settling back against the trunk, he loosened his fire-rat robe and the tan under-kimono beneath it, affording his slick skin a small amount of fresh air. And he _was_ hot, but not from the weather.

He could not stop the image that flickered through his mind as his breathing became erratic. In his mind's eye, he had envisioned a thousand times when he and Kagome would finally get around to doing _it_. He had imagined thousands of places, positions, and conditions they could do _it_ in, and how many times they would do it. It seemed to be all he thought about these days. And seeing her all the time didn't help matters any. It had gotten to the point that, if she didn't go home more regularly, he would start undressing her with his eyes constantly, no matter what time of day or situation they found themselves in. He would find excuses to touch her, be near her, smell her even, and then he would chastise himself for being so Miroku-like and give her the cold shoulder.

He sighed. Without his realising it, he had grown so fond of Kagome that even the thought of her being with someone else intimately made his guts churn, and losing her felt even worse. He hated to admit it, but he grown quite attached to his miko companion. He knew she got mad when he went to see Kikyou, but Kikyou wasn't a priority; Kikyou was an obligation, and out of guilt, he felt he owed it to her to at least go and speak to her when she came around. It was a touchy subject between he and Kagome, and he preferred not to bring it up. He knew ignoring it wouldn't make it go away, but he also knew that if he did bring it up, they would just fight over it anyway.

Closing his eyes, he thought of Kagome, and tried to keep his mind on track. _She was so sweet, his Kagome_. She cared for him, even when he didn't need it. She had chosen to stay by his side, even when he'd made the misguided mistake of deciding not to see her anymore because of Kikyou, an opinion which he'd long since revised. Kikyou's hate never ceased, and she reminded him time and again what she intended to do to him when the time was right, but, even though he had promised her, he no longer had any intention of following through. Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation, therefore, wasn't his being with her essentially continuing to be with Kikyou? They were as different as fire and ice, he knew, but their shared soul was one and the same. They were different because each had grown up in a different manner, time, and circumstance, and had had different experiences that shaped them into who they were. Inuyasha wondered if his greatest kindness would be to free Kikyou's part of Kagome's soul that she held and send her back to the underworld. She could rest in peace then, and he would be able to keep his promise to her by protecting Kagome and loving her for the rest of her life.

Nodding, he smiled a little. He thought his reasoning was sound. Maybe he'd run it past Miroku, and get a second opinion. He would miss Kikyou, surely, but Kagome was who he'd fallen in love with, and it was Kagome who essentially embodied Kikyou within her soul. They were the same, yet not. Kikyou he had loved, in a naive, beginner type of way. Neither of them had known how to deal with their emotions, and their love had been cut short, never having had the chance to grow, but Inuyasha had been granted a second chance by fate to try again, this time with Kagome, and he was determined that this time nothing would come between him and the woman he loved. _Nothing_.

He sat back, not having realised that he'd been leaning far forward in his vehement train of thought. He had, despite the monk's assumption of the opposite, admitted to himself (and only himself) that he loved Kagome; telling her was an entirely different matter, though. He was waiting for the right time, the right moment, and he had slowly been building up to it, but his irritation lately at himself had seemed to make the progress he'd made with her seem like little more than a few words on paper. He wanted her as his own, and was fiercely jealous of Kouga, his current rival for her affection, a wolf demon with little to offer, in his opinion. He wanted to make he and Kagome an officially mated pair, but first he had to know if she felt the same way about him that he did about her, and if she would agree to such an arrangement with him.

He flapped his garments to circulate the stale air inside them. _Damn, it was hot! Who'd turned up the heat, anyway?  
_

"Inuyasha?"

Her voice snapped him out of his reverie, and he looked down, unable to see her, but from her scent that wafted up to his nose on lazy thermals, he knew she was still wet, but whether or not she was fully clothed, he had no way of knowing. Not that it mattered. He'd picture her naked anyway. _Damn monk was rubbing off on him_.

"What?"

Kagome shifted in her flip-flops, her towel wrapped tightly under her arms. She shivered despite the heat, and a sudden urge to pee had her jumping from one foot to the other. "Are you okay?"

He frowned. _Why wouldn't he be okay? He was alive, wasn't he?_ And unharmed. No gaping wounds to speak of. He remembered his earlier attitude and something clicked. He pondered seriously if now would be a good time to put his proposition to her, or if he should wait a little longer?

Fear winning out over courage, he asked in what he hoped wasn't_ too_ arrogant a tone, "Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged, and began to move in tight circles. "I just wondered, you seem so touchy today."

_If only you knew the half of it_, he thought, rolling his eyes at himself.

"I just wanted you to know that if something is bothering you, or if there's something I did wrong, I'd like you to tell me, Inuyasha, so I won't do it again." The urge to pass her urine was terrible, but the movement made it bearable, and soon enough, the sensation began to lessen and die out.

He lowered himself a few branches so she was within his sight, and he replied, "You didn't do anything wrong." _That I can actually blame you for, anyway. Is it because I love you that you make me feel this way, Kagome?  
_

She looked up at him, her teeth bared in a relieved smile. "Good. Will you tell me what's bothering you, then? I'd like to help, if I can." She softened her smile, and he couldn't help but notice the maternal sheen to her eyes. He thought of all the times he'd been mean or supercilious to her, and felt his admiration for her grow. _Why are you so good to me?  
_

He smiled back a little. "It's nothing, Kagome. Just an upset stomach." He hated lying to her, but he'd suddenly had an idea. He would amend himself for lying to her tonight. _He had a plan_.

She sighed in relief, and asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

He graced her with a sexy smile. "I do now that you're here." He watched with satisfaction the blush that consumed her cheeks, and hopped down to join her on the grass, draping an arm over her shoulders. "What do you say you and I have a picnic tonight?"

Kagome grinned. Inuyasha had been acting more and more friendly to her lately, when he wasn't being irritable with her, and she pounced on the opportunity to be alone with him, like it used to be. Those were times she treasured. "Just the two of us?"

He nodded, giving her a squeeze. "Just me and you, and no one else."

She thought about it, or pretended to, rather. It did no hanyou's ego good if she was too eager in her response. "Alright."

He grinned. "Good. You leave everything to me. Meet me here tonight, when the moon rises." He pecked her cheek, and left her alone, darting off out of her sight through the forest.

Kagome put her hand to her heart, only to feel it hammer against her palm. Inuyasha was being so sweet, she almost pinched herself to be sure she wasn't dreaming. _Who knew he had such a romantic streak?_ She giggled. _He could be such a sweetie_. Her hopes were raised as she literally skipped back to Kaede's where Sango and the others waited. _She had a hot date tonight!_ And maybe, just maybe, she and Inuyasha would become closer than they'd ever been before. Kagome had no doubt in her mind that he was the one she wanted. Kikyou was always a background obstacle, but if it meant that Inuyasha would commit to her, she could live with Kikyou in his life, if necessary. Despite what she'd told her friends from the future, Kagome wanted Inuyasha for what and who he was, and not someone his exact opposite. She'd realised this on her first date with Houjo, who had been nothing short of a wet blanket. She thrived on the drama her relationship with Inuyasha created, and, she had to admit, she wouldn't change a thing about him.

In her happiness, she'd forgotten all about her suspicions concerning his actions. If he was horny, that was fine. She'd find out tonight if her suspicions were warranted. She stopped in her tracks, and turned to the Well. _There was nothing wrong with being prepared_, she smiled to herself, jumping in. She had a surprise in mind for him, too, and she hoped she'd get to show it to him.

* * *

Inuyasha darted around the village, picking up things here and there. From Sango's pack, he'd lifted the picnic blanket, and from Miroku's stash, enough money to buy a bottle of sake. Shippo watched him curiously, but decided to let him go about his business. Let Inuyasha be a weirdo, as long as he wasn't paying any attention to him. Shippo went on to eat his last cup of ramen as he observed the hanyou silently.

Sango, a few hours later, asked Miroku if he'd seen the picnic blanket, and he asked her if she'd borrowed any money from him, but both were confounded, as neither knew anything about the other's circumstance. Shippo snored on Kirara's tail, unable to inform them of their kleptomaniac hanyou friend's activities.

It had taken him all afternoon, but he had managed to gather everything he needed: a big plaid blanket, a basket of freash vegetables, something to drink, and a lantern. He had gone out and caught fresh fish which were grilling slowly over a small fire nearby, and he sprinkled them carefully with a little oil and some dill, salt, and pepper. The fat dripping into the fire popped loudly as he licked his fingers clean.

Lifting his nose to the air, he drew in a deep breath, trying to scent her, but there was nothing fresher than this morning. He wondered if she'd gone home, and his heart sank. _He didn't want her around so he could surprise her, but he didn't want her to outright leave him!  
_

Before he went to check on her, he went to see his friends at Kaede's hut. They were sitting around inside, enjoying their evening meal, and Kaede asked, "Are ye going to join us, Inuyasha?"

He shook his head. "No. I've got plans with Kagome tonight, and I don't want _any_ interruptions." His gaze settled on the monk, and Miroku frowned, his hand to his heart. "Why are you looking at _me _like that?"

Sango smiled into her stew, and mumbled, "Because if any of us were going to spy, it would be you."

He guffawed. "Sango! Do you really have such a low opinion of me? I don't _spy_! I _supervise_! There's a difference," he crossed his arms. "_Someone _has to keep everyone in line, you know."

Shippo looked at him doubtfully. "Is _that_ what you tell yourself?"

Miroku shot the kit a glare. Sango laughed and asked, "What are you and Kagome doing tonight, Inuyasha?"

He blushed. "It's a secret."

She smiled. "That's so sweet. I'm sure Kagome will love whatever you've got planned, Inuyasha."

He returned her smile. _Sango always knew just what to say_. He turned to Shippo. "This means you too, Kit. I catch you spying, I'll rip your little tail off." Shippo glared and stuck out his tongue. Inuyasha left.

Checking once more on the fish, which were untouched, he hopped into the Well, and saw Kagome opening the door of her house, and he turned right around and hopped back in. _She was coming!_

_

* * *

_"Bye Mom!" 

"Bye, sweetheart! Have a good time tonight!"

Kagome turned to the Well-house and noted the doors were open a bit. She shrugged._ Must have been in too much of a hurry to shut them all the way_.

She thought she'd bring a little something new for dessert for Inuyasha. After she'd changed into a new outfit, she'd run down to the corner store and bought a chocolate cake, and swung it happily in a cloth she'd wrapped around it as she peeled back the doors and firmly closed them behind her, making her way down the stairs and into the Well.

Inuyasha sat on the rim of the Well in his era, his guts flipping over, he was suddenly so nervous. His brief glimpse of her had left him breathless and red, not to mention a tad stiff downtown. She'd changed out of her bathing suit from that morning into a short denim skirt and a pink button-down blouse streaked with blue stripes, the first three buttons undone and giving him a nice view of creamy skin. Her hair, bound up in a clip, was pretty, though he preferred her hair free. _Maybe he would have the opportunity to let it down for her later?  
_

The blue flash, followed by Kagome's arrival, had him leaning in to look at her, a grin on his face. She stamped her feet, flicking dirt off a pair of white sandals, and looked up at him, the sky above streaking from hot pink to purple, stars winking merrily in the dusk.

"I'm not late am I?"

He chuckled, reaching down to help her out. "You're early, actually."

She looked away, and he pulled her out, but didn't release her hand right away. Instead, when she was on her own two feet, he clasped it firmly and, turning it over, placed a soft, warm kiss on her palm.

Kagome's mouth opened a bit, and felt something deep down constrict at the look in his eyes as he looked out at her from under silver bangs. The golden orbs seemed to undulate with an emotion she had no trouble identifying. She'd felt it herself for a very long time now.

Letting her go, he wrapped her shoulders with his arm and steered them toward the hillside behind Kaede's. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

She smiled. "What surprise?"

He covered her eyes and led her to their spot, and, taking his hand away, watched her face tensely as she took in the scene before them.

The picnic blanket, held down on all corners by small stones, a small fire crackling brightly next to it, was spread out in the grass. A basket and a bottle sat near one corner, and two pairs of chopsticks rested atop the basket, with two bowls and two cups. She turned to him.

"Inuyasha, this is beautiful! You didn't have to go to all this trouble!"

He pulled her to him and rubbed her arms slowly with his clawed hands. "I know. But I _wanted_ to make you happy."

She tilted her head, her eyes growing moist, and threw her arms around his neck. "I love it, thank you." Letting him go, she let him lead her to the blanket, sit her down, and then he served her dinner, which was seasoned grilled fish, and several raw vegetables from the basket, which he cut up for her on the spot. Pouring her a cup of sake, he toasted her and they ate their food quietly, sneaking glances at each other every few minutes.

Kagome couldn't believe him. _He'd done all this for her?_ She was flattered, and felt suddenly guilty that all she'd brought was a cake that she hadn't even made herself.

Inuyasha watched her eat, and was happy when she finished and remarked, "That was delicious! I don't think I've ever eaten a better meal here, Inuyasha, thank you." He blushed, but returned her smile. "You're welcome."

Kagome saw that look in his eyes again, and, as he lit the lantern and placed it near them, she suddenly itched to show him her surprise, but made herself wait until he made the first move.

She unwrapped the cake and said, "I brought you some chocolate cake for dessert. I hope you like it."

He opened it and divided out a chunk big enough to fit in her bowl. "If you brought it, Kagome, I have no doubt it's great."

She blushed now, and suddenly felt the heat more keenly than she had all day. It was as if his presence had made her forget the heat, and she wished she hadn't remembered, for a rivulet of sweat trickled down her back and felt gross as it reached the hem of her skirt and disappeared.

He ate the whole cake, and Kagome smiled as he belched discreetly behind his hand, with his mouth closed, for her benefit, she decided. Normally he would just let it rip and wait for the applause to follow.

It made her ponder just why he was being so nice. She knew it was bad karma to look a gift horse in the mouth, but she couldn't help her curiosity. _Was there something he wanted from her?_ She doubted it. _Maybe he was just feeling affectionate today_. _Who knew, really, but him?_ She wanted to find out.

He finished licking out the cake pan and saw her watching him thoughtfully, a small smirk on his face as he quickly licked the chocolate from his face. He cleared his throat. "The cake was really good, Kagome." She held up her cup and he clinked his against it. "Thanks for dinner, it was superb. You should cook more often." She watched him intently over the rim of her cup as she finished her drink, and he returned her gaze intently, feeling his blood grow warm, and rush around in his veins like it had some particular place to be.

Kagome felt her own lust rise as the firelight brought out the stark shadows in his face, and coated what she could see with an orange tint. She had always thought he was a good-looking guy, but now that lust seemed to multiply ten-fold, and the sexual tension in the air between them was almost thick enough to cut.

They were sitting fairly closely; putting his cup down, he stared into her eyes for what seemed like a long time before he said huskily, "Kagome?"

She felt like she was on pins and needles, and, unconsciously, she leaned forward so her face was a little closer to his, until their shoulders almost touched, their knees bumping. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

He wanted to reach out and touch her skin, which glowed softly in the light of the flickering fire. He felt himself grow hard again and stifled the urge to drag her into his lap so that she might feel his excitement as well, but instead he asked, "We're pretty close, right?"

She blinked. "Of course, Inuyasha. You're my best friend." She wondered where he was going with this, but could do nothing but let him get out whatever it was he had on his mind. She tried to prepare herself for disappointment, but found it almost impossible. She knew what she wanted to hear from him, and if that wasn't what he had in mind, she didn't know if she would be able to hide her disappointment.

He reached out and took her hand in his own, stroking her knuckles softly with the pads on his fingers, careful not to touch her with his claws. _She looks so eager_, he thought happily. Now was the right time to put to her his proposition, and hope for the best.

"Well, I... I think about you a lot, Kagome, and I just wanted to ask you if you would... well, if you would stay with me forever, here, in this era. As my life mate. I love you, Kagome."

Kagome couldn't contain the feelings of happiness that welled up within her. She felt his hand grip hers in a manner so desperate that she broke out in a huge grin and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha," she replied, and pulled away a bit to look into his eyes, which were still pleading in their intensity. "I'll stay with you for as long as I can, Inuyasha. You couldn't pay me to leave you now."

He grinned, and hugged her tight, and she laughed at his exuberance. "So you'll be my mate? You'll have my pups?"

She choked while she laughed and said, "Whoa! Slow down, boy! I'll be your mate, but babies might have to wait a while. I don't know about you, but I'm not ready for kids yet."

His face fell, and she tipped his chin back up, but he refused to meet her eyes. "You don't want to have my pups."

She climbed into his lap and kissed his mouth passionately, before gripping his face firmly and replying, "I _never_ said that! I said I wasn't ready, but I never said I didn't want to have your pups, Inuyasha. I'd love to have them. Just not yet. You understand? We have work to do before we can go starting a family, honey. I, for one, want Naraku dead and gone before any children of ours are even born. I couldn't stand putting them at such a risk knowing he was still out there somewhere. Right?"

He smiled, and buried his face in her neck, his fingers splayed over her ribcage and crushing her to him. "Right." He breathed in the scent of her slick skin and murmured, "I like it when you call me _honey_."

She giggled, and reached up to stroke the insides of his ears, her body becoming suddenly hotter than it had ever been, only this heat was internal, and was steadily rising as his chin brushed the valley between her breasts temptingly. "So, does this agreement make me your bitch?"

He didn't lift his face from her skin, but began to lap at her throat with his tongue. "No. The first mating session does."

"Ah." She closed her eyes, and thought about all she knew about dogs. They were loyal to their mates, like he was to her (aside from Kikyou; she'd bring that up later when this mush-fest was over); he protected her fiercely; he hunted for her, and he cared for her, like when it was cold, he would cover her with his haori, and never hesitated to loan it to her whenever she needed it. She smiled into his hair. _Yes, he was often an arrogant asswipe, but he was **her **arrogant asswipe now_._ Let the training begin!  
_

She smiled at that last thought. It would take a long time to mould him into the man he was at this moment into the man he could be all the time, but she knew that would be wrong. She had not the heart to change him, when he had already changed so much for her sake.

Kagome nosed the inside of his ear, and whispered, "When does this first mating take place?"

He lifted her a little higher and began to nuzzle her assets eagerly. "Whenever you want, sweet-pea."

She giggled, and he mumbled, "What's funny?"

"I like it when you call me sweet-pea, my adorable little _poochie_."

He looked up at her from under her chin with one eye and growled, "_Poochie_?"

She grinned. "Just between you and me, honey."

He made a long-suffering sigh but gave no further argument. She whispered, "I have a surprise for you too, Inuyasha." She backed off his lap and he watched her intently, wondering what she had in mind. Her face was mischievous, and the first thing she did was undo her hair so it fell wildly about her face, the clip leaving big kinks in it. She shook it out, and he swallowed. _She was so hot..._

Kagome could see the affect she was having on him; his face glistened in the flickering light. _Warm, was he? Well, he was about to get warmer!  
_

She unsnapped the button on her skirt and slowly pulled out the hems of her shirt, before undoing each button until the shirt hung open, revealing a lacy black bra that teased at his vision underneath. Never breaking eye contact with him, even though she'd never been so nervous in her life, she removed the shirt and threw it at him.

He laughed, and set it aside, never looking away from her. Her skin glittered like it was covered in a million sparkles, and it shone tantalisingly, begging him to touch it. She sat up on her knees, and began to push her skirt down over her hips, kicking it off, leaving only her shoes, her bra, and a barely-there thong to preserve her modesty.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, fighting to keep himself seated. _She was absolutely gorgeous_.

She grinned at him seductively, and whispered, "Is now a good time for a first mating?"

He nodded dumbly, "Uh huh. A _very _good time." His fingers began to twitch and flex, and she saw it. Beckoning him forward, she waited on her knees as he crawled close, stopping on his knees so they were eye-level.

"I want to undress you," she murmured, placing hot kisses on his shoulder as she pushed his haori down, running her hands underneath to caress his silken, slick skin with her fingertips. She shrugged him out of his shirt, until he was bare-chested before her, and she paid homage to his god-like body as she trailed her hot kisses down his chest, leaning him backward the further down she went.

He let his eyes drift closed as her tongue swirled over his pectorals, lapping at his nipples, nipping them, then continuing on down the flat plane of his stomach before she began to lick his belly button. His hands gripped her silky black hair like a life-line, and he began to massage her scalp gently with his claws, and she came back up, pressing her breasts to his chest, only the lacy material separating their skin. She kissed his chin, the corners of his mouth, and all over his face while his hands drifted down her back to grip her backside firmly for a moment then softly he squeezed, lifting her slightly.

She smiled into his lips. "You're good at this." He laughed low, deep in his chest. "You're pretty good yourself, wench." She made a moue with her mouth at the term _wench_, but he waggled his brows teasingly, and she let it slide. He knew she didn't like that word, but she knew he was only teasing her.

Lifting his hands back up to her shoulder blades, he attempted to undo her bra but was unsuccessful. "Let me," she said, and he watched her reach back and easily remove the only thing that kept her skin from his. Her breasts were perfect in his mind, not to big, but not too small, either. Just right. He looked up at her from his slightly slouched position and reached out to touch her, and she smiled at him patiently as he flicked his eyes from her breasts to her eyes and back again, his hand stalling inches from her hot skin. Deciding to take the dog by the ears, per se, she took his hands and pressed them to her, showing him how she liked to be touched. He let her guide him, and, subtly, she eased him onto his back on the blanket, devouring his mouth with her own, her tongue duelling his in a battle of wills.

Breaking for air, she sat up, straddling his waist, and revelled in the hard rod she could feel pulsing beneath her. _He was warm, alright_. She wasn't done with him yet, though.

Backing down off his legs, she deftly untied the knot at his waist and pulled his hakama down, dragging her tongue down his downy thighs until she could rid him of them altogether. He watched her, arms behind his head, as she had tongue-bathed him, ignoring his raging erection for the moment. He had to give her credit. If she was surprised at his size, she hid it well.

Kissing one clawed toe, she smiled up at him, and he grinned back. "You're a naughty little witch," he breathed, and she crawled back over him, her breasts skimming his tent-pole as she hovered above him alluringly, her hair hiding her face in dark shadow. "I've had a lot of time to think about our first time, honey."

He closed his eyes and let her have her way with him, her fingers tracing sensitive lines all over his body as she inched her way back to the one thing she'd neglected so far in her exploration of him. He felt his skin quiver as she grasped him in her hand, then released him only to squeeze him again.

Kagome was getting really nervous now. She'd never done this before, but she had undertaken the task, and from the serene look on his face, it would be cruel of her to skip this part. She knew not what to expect, but she swallowed her fear and snaked out her tongue to flick the tip of him.

Tasting his skin, she found it had a saline tang, like salt, but nothing more. Slowly taking him in her mouth, experimenting, she found the texture of him not unpleasant; her tongue explored his bumps and grooves more and more boldly as she got used to him, and even managed to elicit a gasp from him as she finally took in his whole member.

She glanced up at him, her cheeks flaming, but he wasn't looking at her. She silently felt grateful; she didn't know if she could have looked him in the eye again if he did, her embarrassment was so great. Forcing herself to calm down, she decided that she wanted him to watch her work him over, and reached out with her free hand to grasp his.

This got the desired effect. He brought his gaze down to meet hers and she grinned, easing off and just teasing the tip now. He frowned at her.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." _Two could play that game! He had been so close..._ _Oh well_. A little foreplay was alright, but the sex would definitely be mind-blowing, he'd make sure of it!

Sitting up, he pulled her to her feet and she slid her arms around his neck, and he trailed his hands down her sides, brushing past the sides of her breasts and coming to rest on her hips. Kissing her softly, he began to blaze a trail over her smooth, fruit-scented skin, until he was kneeling before her, her black thong the only thing standing between him and paradise.

Kagome toyed with his hair as he buried his face between her legs, taking in great breaths of her scent, then sliding his claws up her backside to hook his thumbs under the sides of the skimpy underwear, and, ever so slowly, pulled it down and let her step out of it, baring her to his gaze.

Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha explored her most intimate place, parting the folds of skin and easily finding her most sensitive spot. Tasting her, he began to use his tongue to stimulate her small nub and, to his delight, she began to whimper in tortured pleasure. He smiled, and sped up, before slowing down right before she almost screamed his name out loud, and she ground her nails into his scalp, urging him on, but he had no heart do deny her, and so fervently brought her to her peak once again, and crested it with her, his claws leaving small indentations in her backside.

Breath slowing, he backed away from her, and, despite the sweltering heat, she shivered. He kissed her, letting her taste her own moisture on his lips. She practically purred. "Mmmm, I don't think anyone came compare to you as a lover, honey."

His chest puffed out with pride, and he laughed. "Not even Kouga?" She shook her head. "He'd never come close."

Inuyasha smiled tenderly at her, the moon adding its pale sheen to her eyes. He felt his heart burst with love for her in that instant, and the thought of Kouga anywhere near her was enough to make his eyes burn with jealousy. She trailed her nails up and down his taut back.

"I may be biased, though. You _are_ my first." Her confession made him stand a little taller. _Her first, was he?_ He'd have to show her the best, then. _That wimpy wolf never even had a chance_.

Picking her up, he sat down, nestling her firmly in his lap once more. In turn, Kagome wrapped her legs securely about his waist, and held on tight as he leaned her back, kissing another hot trail down her stomach, and nuzzling her abdomen fondly, the place where his pups would one day grow. She looked at him with smoky eyes, and he laid her down, whispering, "Are you ready?"

She grinned. "I always have been, Inuyasha."

He kissed her hotly, and settled himself comfortably between her legs, still wrapped tight about him. Positioning his member just right, he slowly, slowly, pushed inside of her, letting her adjust to him. Kagome made a face. It wasn't exactly painful, but more like very uncomfortable at first. She had a sense of stretching further than she thought she ever could, and when he stopped, she braced herself for the pain.

He felt her tense, but he was in heaven; she felt wonderfully tight around him, and he almost lost it right there, but was determined that this time, they'd both find satisfaction together.

Feeling the stretch of skin prohibiting him from going any further, he stopped, then pulled her closer, and held her tightly, his face in her neck, sucking and nibbling lightly, before he thrust fast and hard, feeling her tear around him as he ripped her virginity away from her.

Kagome gasped. The pain was sharp, and she felt tears spring to her eyes, and something warm, warmer than he, inside her, but almost immediately the waves of pain died away to a dull throb.

Inuyasha, hearing her gasp, grimaced, and lifted his face from her neck and gently kissed her tears away.

_You're so good to me,_ _Inuyasha_, she thought fuzzily, as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

She smiled though her insides felt like fire, "For what? It's only natural. It's better now." His eyes questioned her, and, despite her soreness, she began to buck against him in a slow, sinuous movement, which to her surprise, produced no further pain, and, now that she was used to him inside her, it was almost as if he belonged there.

Inuyasha watched her face for any traces of pain, but, seeing none, took that as his green light to continue. "I promise you, Kagome, that will be the last time I hurt you."

She sighed, thinking, _I hope so, Inuyasha_, but not getting her hopes up. She wondered if he'd forgotten about the little matter of Kikyou, but was loathe to ruin this time between them spent so peacefully. She'd never felt so loved and cherished in her life, and if this time was to be her last with him, there was nothing she would do to ruin it. She knew now why they said that it was better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. If she were to lose him, she'd have this memory of their time together to cherish for the rest of her life, even though losing him would surely kill her, she felt sure.

Inuyasha moved progressively faster, then slower, bringing her first to one peak before easing off, then another and another, until she begged him to end his sweet torture, and he whispered, "Who do you love, Kagome?"

She threw her head back as he brought them to the crest and when he pushed her over she yelled, "You, Inuyasha! _Ohhhhh, I die_!"

He pumped her, his own orgasm following suit, flooding over him in wave after wave of pure bliss. He exploded within her, then remembered that she didn't want to be pregnant yet. He hoped she'd forgive him for his oversight.

Coming down off the wave, Kagome slumped back, he having pulled her up at the last minute before they both shuddered in release. Tired, and wet with sweat from their exertions, she smiled lazily at him as he lay quietly on her chest, her laboured breathing lulling his eyes shut momentarily. He was ready to go again, but he knew she was exhausted, and so simply held her tightly in his arms until her breathing evened out.

"You were wonderful, honey," she complimented him, smoothing his hair off his forehead, and he licked her nipple tauntingly, replying, "_You_ were the great one." She snorted, grinning teasingly. "I have a great teacher!" She didn't want to ask him if he'd done this with Kikyou, and ignored the jealousy in her heart at the possibility. _There was no way he was still a virgin before now_. He was too good to be.

"So do I." He murmured into her chest, and she couldn't help herself.

"Was I your first, too?"

He smiled, kissing the places he'd playfully nipped, soothing the pricks of pain from his fangs away. "Yep."

Kagome lifted his chin. "Wow," she breathed, and was pleased to see the smirk and the self-confident air return to his expression. She lifted her own brow, thinking perhaps _too _much praise might go to his head, but who was she trying to kid? His head was almost as big as a hot-air balloon by now, and rightfully so!

He kissed her lips, crawling up to cover her, and said, "Kagome, I kinda forgot-"

She silenced him with a kiss. "I know, it's alright," she said, and he frowned. "It is? Demon seed is very virile, Kagome, how do you know-"

She smiled. "I'm on a drug that prevents pregnancy, honey. I doubt we have anything to worry about." He frowned. "A drug? Like an herb?" He'd never heard of such a thing before, except nightshade.

She nodded. "Yes. In my time, humans have invented oral contraceptives so they don't get pregnant. It's a mode of population control, and, it's good for helping balance out wonky hormones." He nodded, not understanding at all. She laughed. "Never mind, honey. We'll see if it works, won't we?"

He shrugged. "You aren't at the right time of your moon cycle, but stranger things have happened." She shrugged in return. "Well, if it doesn't work, I guess we'll have a little Inuyasha running around, hmm?"

His ears drooped. "I'm sorry."

She smiled gently. "Don't be. Don't _ever_ be sorry for that, Inuyasha. The love we share is a gift. Don't ever think that I don't want you and what you have to offer." She hugged him tight, and clenched her inner muscles around him enticingly a few times.

He looked into her eyes, almost black in the dying light of the fire. _She wasn't mad at him?_ He let out a silent breath of relief. _She wasn't rejecting him after all_. "Thank you."

He buried his face in her neck again, and then became serious once more. "There is the option of marking each other as mates, sweet-pea. Did you know that?"

She shook her head, that was a new one to her. "How does that work?"

"Well, marking is a way to indicate to others that you are no longer available. It puts you under my protection and me under yours. We will share each others pain, happiness, and sorrow. When one of us is away from the other, we will never lose contact with each other, so neither of us will ever really have to be without the other."

She thought it over. It sounded fairly harmless, and any connection to him that would solidify their union sounded good to her. "Okay. Can we still get married? In my time?"

He smiled at her. He'd forgotten that humans went through the formal ritual of marriage, while demons considered themselves basically married after performing the mating ritual and exchanging marks. He nodded. "Whatever you wish, sweet-pea."

Ruffling his hair, she asked, "So, how do we do this?"

Pulling himself gently out of her, he wrapped his haori around her to give her some covering even though the night was just as hot as the day had been. She didn't complain, though.

"There are a few ways that marks can be exchanged. The simplest, and least painful, is a design cut into the skin and dyed."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. _The **least **painful? Sounded like big-time hurt to her!_ "Or?"

He smiled a little at her eagerness to move on. "Or, there is the bite-mark."

Kagome nodded slowly. _That sounded even more painful_.

He went on. "And last, there is branding, or tattooing."

Her eyes lit up. _She'd always wanted to get a tattoo!_ She'd just never been able to decide on what she wanted. She also didn't think tattooing was very sanitary in this era.

_Wait, branding? **Yeow**!_ Kagome was beginning to think the cutting wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

"Of course, you don't _have_ to do any of those things," he informed her, "but it's an easy and permanent way to let others know we're together. And, when exchanged, your scent will take on mine, and mine, yours. Kouga can't _possibly _miss something like that." He scowled, and she smiled, stroking his cheek softly. "Let's get tattoos, then. Something small, mind you, because that's quite painful, or so I hear. What design shall we get?"

He smiled. _She was agreeable, that was a good sign_. "Something that matches."

"Identical tats, hmm?" She thought about it. "Where should we get them?"

"The neck is best. It's very visible, and accessible. I know of a demon who can do it for us. He can infuse the same kind of bond in the tattoos that our saliva would in a bite-mark."

Kagome titled her head. "Is he safe? If it gets infected, and knowing your predilection for rolling your wounds in the dirt..."

He scowled playfully at her again. "He's very safe. They will heal immediately, if I remember correctly." He'd heard Myouga speaking of this demon and remembered him from something his mother had said when he was very young, and had asked her what that marking on her neck was.

Kagome heaved a sigh, putting her trust in this demon tattoo artist. "Alright."

He hugged her impulsively, and she laughed, hugging him back. "I like this side of you," she giggled. "All these impulsive hugs are wonderful."

"You seem to have that affect on me," he winked, but she knew that as soon as they were not alone, he'd likely revert back to his normal attitude, which, she had to admit, had been improving. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all.

She turned to face him and suggested, "Let's get each other's names."

He thought it over. It was easier than deciding on a symbol which coincided with the Inu demon clan. He nodded. "Good idea, sweet-pea. Names, it is." She beamed at him, then let out an enormous yawn. The sky to the east was lightening. Bringing her with him, he lay her down on his chest, and rubbed her back until he heard her breathing even out. He grinned to himself suddenly, unable to help it.

_He **finally **had what he'd wanted for so long!_ This angel of a girl, who had the power to make him quiver in her hands, had just agreed to be his life-mate. He couldn't have found a better girl for the job.

His mind wandered to Kikyou, and his promise to her. _Yes_, he thought, _I think my plan is a good one_. _Miroku will decide the matter_. He felt confident the monk would agree; he'd given the subject a lot of thought, and was convinced his idea was sound. He sighed, lifting her higher for a moment, her black hair spilling over his neck and shoulders, his red haori preserving her modesty as she slept peacefully in his arms.

The only thing left to do now was find and destroy Naraku, but that could wait for another day, Now, he was content to just hold Kagome close and breath in her sweat-slick scent, his own all over her. There was nothing more satisfying than a wish fulfilled, and he was thankful that the gods had seen fit to grant him his. He stroked her hair. _I love you with all my heart, Kagome_. _I'd do anything for you_. _Even die, a thousand times over_.

A part of him that he hadn't realised had been missing since he'd met her seemed to fill his mind, and he drifted off, his mind at peace. There was nothing he and Kagome couldn't accomplish together, now.

Their adventures were only just beginning.

* * *

Woot! I thought it was pretty good, and the sexy time lasted a while. Sometimes I think I'm too hasty. Anyway, I would like to thank all the people who've ever dropped me a line, and a special thanks to the last six people who reviewed _Sanguine Ronin_. If I didn't get back to you, it's cuz I'm working really hard to get more fiction out there for ya! Thanks again, and see you at my next fic!! Merry Christmas, y'all!!


End file.
